


Don't let go

by hidekidekdek



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Messiah, The Messiah Project - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekidekdek/pseuds/hidekidekdek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiri was mortally wounded and barely gasping for life as Haku held his dying Messiah tightly in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfiction based from the series “Messiah”  
> Pairing: HakuxEiri  
> Originally by: Takadono Madoka  
> No copyright infringement intended.  
> The characters belong to the original author and to the Messiah Project team.  
> *Major Messiah ~Dou no Shou~ SPOILER

my whole body is aching, I can barely move my arms, let alone my hands, my vision is getting blurred and I’m beginning too see the crimson color of blood once more

_is this the end?_

That single thought echoed through my mind, I guess there’s nothing much I can do about this, I’ve been long prepared for this, ever since I lost everything that mattered to me.Visions from the past comes flashing before my eyes, mother, father, I’ve almost forgotten about my family, the people who took care of me,　the people who loved me, and my sister, Moe. Her sweet smile that never fails to brighten up her face, her eyes that mirrors her pure and innocent soul, my sister whom I loved dearly.

_huh?_

Moe is…crying? But why? Is that me? On the ground? Yes, it is me, covered in mortal wounds, no one will be able to make out alive with those kinds of wounds. I walked beside Moe who was holding my hand as I lay bloodied on the ground.

「Don’t cry Moe, we’ll be together soon.」

I stretched out my hand as I tried to wipe the tears off her eyes.

「EIRI!」

I jolted back, that voice. I’ve heard that before, but, from whom?

「EIRI!!」

There it is again, I know this voice, from somewhere, I don’t know why, but this voice seems to be very special, it belonged to someone very special to me.

「EIRI!!」

The screams grew louder as the sobbing grew clearer, I tried to reach out to nowhere, wondering if I can get a hold of that voice, even for one last time.

「EIRI!!!」

A hand suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled me out of the darkness, and I can see Haku’s face, grossly sobbing right before me

「you’re too loud, it hurts my ears」

I don’t know how I still have to vex something like that, but I just did, a soft smile forming on the corner of my lips

「Really now, you’re such a mess without me」

I tried to lift my hand with the remaining strength that I had to reach his face, but midway my hand faltered, but Haku was fast enough to grab it  
I’m not going anywhere, you’re not going to lose me.

「Eiri–」

ah, I’m so tired, I want to sleep, even for a short while will do. I’ll scold Haku for messing up our room again when I wake up. I feel my body tighten, is it Haku? I don’t know anymore, but I can still hear his voice resounding in my ears, it’s annoying, but reassuring, wait for me, Haku.

～おわり～


End file.
